Not your Average Heroes
by EveryonesxXxHero
Summary: While playing a texture-hacked game of OoT, two friends get sent to the world of Zelda, given a mission: To save Hyrule from their favorite villains. Their methods may be different, so will they be successful? This is a FF me and my friend, RosesAndThornsxx, are writing. If it's Mary's or Shadow Link's POV, I wrote it. If it's Carolanne's or Dark Link's POV, RATxx wrote it.
1. Chapter 1

**Mary's POV**

One Saturday, in the summer, two best friends, Mary Theresa and Carolanne Debra,

were having a sleepover at Mary's house! Woot! It was about 10 p.m when we started playing Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Four Swords.

"Navi! Stop talking and come wake us up!" I said a bit winy, constantly hitting the A button, trying to skip the opening scene.

"Be patient! It's almost done!" Carolanne said, putting her hand on my shoulder to try to calm me down.

"But Navi just won't stop talking!" I put my head on my legs.

Carolanne shook her head and just listened to me go on.

Carolanne has brown hair that's a little lighter than most which goes down to about armpit length and it's down with nothing done to it. She has long side bangs on the left which annoy the heck out of her, green-hazel eyes and glasses.

I have long hair, almost reaches my butt, that's auburn in colour. I have long side bangs on the left, except for a piece of it that's not quite long enough to reach behind my ear, and my hair is in a ponytail, with my bangs out. My eyes are blue, I have a birth mark on half of my hand, the thumb side, and on my right shoulder and freckles. Lots of freckles that I hate.

Eventually, both Navi and I stopped talking and Carolanne and I got to play. We found the Kokiri Sword, bought the Deku Shield and went to the Deku Tree. Navi began the next cut-scene… or so we thought.

"Whoa! Wait. Did you see that?" I asked when I skipped Navi's text.

"See what?" Carolanne asked.

"Navi didn't say 'Great Deku Tree! I'm back!' like she's supposed to!"

"I don't think so. You're probably just seeing things Mary!"

"I hope so…"

"Oh for Din's sake!" Navi's text said. Then, Navi flew out of my T.V screen.

"Ah!" Carolanne quietly screamed. She hit Navi with the GameCube controller she was holding.

I quickly took the controller from her.

"'Kay! That's mean and please don't do that to my controller!" I then turned to Navi, who was on the floor. "You okay Navi?"

Navi flew back up. "Hey, I'm fine. Listen, I need to tell you why I came. Look, the three goddesses, Din, Farore, and Nayru, sent me to find you. They need you to keep two evil guys from becoming so evil, they'll destroy all of Hyrule! They also mentioned you would probably know them. Their names are Shadow Link and Dark Lin-"

"Oh my gosh! Dark! I love Dark Link!" Carolanne was fangirling once again. My fangirl meter was almost full when I heard Shadow-kun's name!

"Hey! Listen!" Navi said.

"If you say 'Hey!' or 'Listen' one more time," Carolanne said, "I will seriously put you in with the great fairies and you'll have to put up with them for the rest of the year!"

"What's so bad about the great fairies?" I whispered to Carolanne.

"Shhh!" was all she said back.

"Oookay… Well we should really be heading back to Hyrule, now." Navi said.

"Right!" I stood up. "How do we get there?"

"Um, I guess the same way I got here." Navi replied.

"Through the T.V?!" Carolanne said, loudly, while standing up.

"Dude!" I said. "My family is sleeping!"

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

"Okay! Just jump right through the… T.V, thing." Navi said

"If I break something, I'm blaming it on you!" Carolanne said.

"Of course you are." Navi said while flying through the T.V screen.

"Whoa!" I said, going over to the screen which now showed Hyrule Castle. I poked the screen and my finger went through it. I pulled it back quickly. Then I put my hand in and something pulled me in. "Ah!" I screamed before I hit the ground. I looked around. "Oh, my, Din."

Before I could get up, Carolanne came out of the "T.V" and landed right on top of me.

I tried to get up, but failed. "'Kay, dude, you gotta get off me so I can get up!"

"Just give me a sec!" Carolanne said, getting off me.

We got up and looked around Hyrule Field. Then looked at each other.

"We're going to need some different clothes." Carolanne said. "I don't think we can go around Hyrule in sweat pant and pajama pants."

I looked down at my bare feet, sweat pants and hoodie. "Yeah… Quick! Go pick up some grass, then throw it!" I ran toward the closest grass patch and began the sequence. Pick up, throw, pick up, throw. "I found a rupee!" I said before I continued.

"This is going to take forever!" Carolanne said.

"Wait! I have a better idea!" I ran back to Carolanne and Navi. "How about we go to Kakariko Village, and find all of Anju's chickens! 'Kay? Let's go!" I started to run to Kakariko Village.

Carolanne rolled her eyes. "Wrong game, Mary! Anju's in Majora's Mask! Not Ocarina of Time!"

"But they have the same art direction!"

Carolanne shook her head and began to follow me. Navi followed.

**Dark Link's POV**

The ghastly macabre demeanor of Ganondorf's great castle was hurt greatly by the presence of a large sparkling rainbow bridge in the middle of the lava pit.

My apprentice, Shadow Link, expressed his surprise by a rather colourful word insulting the goddesses which I shall not repeat in text for fear of damnation.

"This is the only way to get away from our 'Master', Ganon, so man up and walk across the rainbow bridge with dignity."

Shadow sauntered across the bridge while I walked beside him, ever so suspicious of our situation.

"What if this is a trap?" Shadow asked me, his voice a bit to snarky for my taste.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." I grinned at my own pun before continuing to walk crossing the bridge.

It took us a few hours to walk the path to the decaying market place. The Re-Deads gave us no trouble, just glared at us and moaned, complaining in a way. Shadow stuck out his tongue and raspberried at them, making me chuckle.

The sun was setting as we made our way over the grassy fields.

We had finally made it. We were out of his grasp. I smirked to myself triumphantly.

"Where shall we go next?" Shadow asked to which I answered, "Where ever we want."

**Carolanne's POV**

Mary was covered head to toe in feathers. And we have yet to catch a cucco. We sucked.

I had given up a while ago, and was being entertained by Navi's complaints of Link, and Mary's antics at catching the chicken-like birds.

At the moment, she was trying to burst open a crate with a deku stick, because she was afraid of hurting herself my rolling into it. She had endurance, that's for sure…


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow's POV**

"I spy with my little eye…"

"Oh, not this again…" Dark Link was getting quite annoyed with me, as I started another round of his least favourite game. "It's my hat."

"What? Pfft! No it's not…" I said, hoping he wouldn't see passed my lie.

"Yes it is."

I was silent for a bit, as we climbed the stairs to Kakariko Village, the sun setting quickly behind us.

"It totally wasn't your hat." I grumbled to myself, crossing my arms in front of me defiantly.  
"Yes, it was. Just like last time it was. And the time before that. And the time before that." He rolled his eyes at me, while we made our way up the long staircase.  
"No! The time before that it was my hat, not yours. And it was your shoes this time, Mr. know it all"

"Whatever. Look, its getting pretty dark out, we need to find a place to rest for the night."

I grumbled at that sentence. "Why do we need to find a place anyways? We're shadows, the night is our friend."

"But we abandoned Ganondorf. He's bound to notice at some time, and send his lackeys after us." At that moment, we arrived at the gate to Kakariko Village. No one was around. It seemed everyone was in for the night.

I looked around at the village I have never seen before. It was boring. Before I could realize what was happening, I was on the ground with the most terrible headache imaginable. I looked in front of me to see a tree that I seemed to have walked into. I looked to my right and saw Dark Link's disapproving gaze. I groaned and laid on my back with my eyes closed basking in the shame.  
I heard a gasp to my left, a young girl's voice called out "Oh my goodness, are you okay?" And I heard the fluttering of wings (a cucco's?) get closer and closer. I opened my eyes and looked to the direction of the noise. I spotted an unusually red haired girl running towards me, to see if I was alright. A moment of panic took over me. I had little to no experience speaking with people, let alone someone as pretty as her. And she was very pretty, but dressed very strangely, almost as if she was homeless.

**Mary's POV**

I was chasing a rather stubborn cucco. Carolanne was inside a house, 'begging' for food, as she said she would. She took the rupee I found in the field in with her, but I doubt that'll help much. I lunged to grab the cucco and firmly grasped it in my hand. Suddenly, I heard a rather loud thump coming from the main area of the village. My first thought was of someone walking into the tree there. I laughed at the stupidity it would take for that to actually happen.

I got up with the cucco on my hands and walked to the stairs to see what happened. I gasped at the sight of a young male lying on the ground with his eyes closed. "Oh my goodness, are you okay?" I called, preparing the cucco for flight. I leapt off the side of the stairs, and let go of the flying thing in panic from not flying ever before. Luckily, I landed on my feet. I quickly got my balance and began running towards the male, who looked about my age. He was now looking at me. I got to him soon after I landed. "Are you o- Oh my Nayru!" I stopped and stared. Our eyes met, and I noticed his were purple. "Oh my gosh… Your hair is purple… and your eyes… are…. purple…" I did the first thing that came to my head. I ran. I ran as hard as I could toward the house Carolanne was in. She came out just as I was about to reach the door, and I ran into her.

"What the Farore?" she yelled as I hid behind her, breathing hard. At that moment she looked up….

**Carolanne's POV**

My one little green rupee had bought me a single glass of water, which I was kind of grateful for since I didn't think a green rupee would be able to buy even that. Navi tried to persuade the house keeper to give me some food to share with Mary, but she wouldn't budge.

"Come back with more money, little kid." That made my blood boil. I was certainly not a little kid; I was almost legal gosh darned and I would not be talked to that way!

"I'll show you…" I mutter as I walk out of the house, ready to face the night out in the cold. I didn't expect to be suddenly jolted from the front.

"What the Farore?" I shouted as I was hit with pain. "Mary, what the heck?"

"Guys, guys, there are guys, guys guys guys guys." Mary said in a panic, making no sense what so ever. It wasn't like Mary to obsess over random cute guys, so what was she on about?

Then I saw them. Or rather, him. I wasn't really paying attention to the younger one. But who I did see, was…. THE Dark Link.  
"Oh my Hylia…" I couldn't believe it. He was supposed to be in the Water temple, and he was supposed to have been defeated, so how could he possibly be here? I could say though, I was glad he was here. He was so beautiful. Just, gorgeous. He was exactly how I imagined him to look, tall with dark skin and dark hair, with piercing red eyes that oh my goodness we were making eye contact I was making eye contact with Dark Link he existed this was real right now this was happening and He was in front of me he was real oh my gosh-

**Dark Link's POV**

"She… fainted? Why on earth would she faint?" A million thoughts rushed through my head, most of them concern, which was strange for me because I am not likely to care what happens to a stranger, but for her it was different. It pissed me off to no end.

"I'm not that scary, jeez how rude." I looked to the other girl, the one that was still conscious, kneeling beside the fainty girl. "What is her problem?" She looked too stunned to talk, which was really strange.

"Shadow, do you have any idea what the Din is going on?" I looked to my apprentice, whom looked just as confused as I would.  
I looked back to the two girls and groaned, feeling my 'Link' hero complex start to come out.

"Hey, um, do you girls need somewhere to stay? I mean it's the least I can do considering I think that I made your friend faint?" I could feel Shadow's confused gaze, and this whole situation was making me frustrated and tired.  
The red headed girl's mouth opened and closed, as if she was having trouble forming a sentence.  
"Sure thank you so much!" She said in one breath.

"Well come on then, we'll show you the way. Um, do you need help carrying her or something?" I crossed my arms impatiently, I just wanted to get away but something was making me stop and help these stupid girls.

"Yes please."  
I bent down to the small woman, and picked her up, her head resting on my chest. I looked at her just for a moment, before walking up and starting towards the Skulltella house, where we would be staying. The fainty girl was kind of nice looking now that I had gotten a good look at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mary's POV**

I was sitting on the floor, with my knees up and my arms crossed around them. Navi was sitting beside me. If I remember my childhood right, I was scared of the Skulltula house, and sitting in it, looking around at the eeriness of it, the fear began to return. I looked to my right, at the friend who I came here with, hoping to see her understanding and friendly smile she always puts on when we look at each other, but realize she's still unconscious from her faint a few minutes earlier. That was another reason I was scared. I have never witnessed someone fainting ever in my life before, so seeing it happen to my best friend really worried me.

I look to my left, to try and get that moment out of my head, to see the purple haired young male, who I knew had to be Shadow Link, leaning against the wall, looking utterly confused. The taller one, who carried Carolanne here, was looking just as confused with a bit of - anger, maybe? - who I thought must be Dark Link, hence why she fainted. I didn't really recognize him at first, since I'm used to seeing him completely black with glowing red eyes, but I now know it must be him.

I started to daydream and didn't notice Shadow looking over at me from the corner of his eye. I jumped a little when I saw and hid my face. I don't like it when people look at me, no matter how cute they are. I think he noticed, 'cause he sat down beside me.

"Hey, I was wondering…" Shadow sounded a little nervous when he spoke. "Uh, why are you covered in feathers?"

'_Oh gosh. I'm still covered in feathers? How embarrassing...'_ I lifted my head from its hiding place, hoping I wasn't blushing at all. "I was, ah, chasing cuccos all day…"

"Cuccos? Why were you chasing cuccos?"

"I was trying to gain some money so my friend and I could get some new clothes…" I was waiting for it. Waiting for a laugh of some kind. But it never came. Or if it did, it was to quiet for me to hear.

**Shadow Link's POV**

'_New clothes? Well, it makes sense. She and her friend look like they're from another world or something'_ "If you need clothes, we could help you get some… If you need help, that is." _'What the Din am I saying? Help them? Have you gone mad, Shadow?'_

There was a surprised look on the red-haired girl's face as she looked at me. "T-that'd be great! Wait… You don't plan to… steal the clothes, do you?"

"What? Steal them? Pfft! No!" _'Yes! Steal them!'_ "Of course, I would have to get Dark to go along with it…" I know he would never do it. That's why I said it. Unless he has a change of mind again, like he did with the unconscious girl… "I guess I should go see if he'll help."

"O-okay…" the girl said as I got up. I started walking towards Dark Link, who seemed to be glaring at me, with his arms crossed in front of him.

**Dark Link's POV**

"No." I told Shadow Link, as he approached me with a look of determination on his face.  
"But I haven't even asked you anything yet." He told me, his face falling a bit.  
"Still no."  
"But Dark, These girls need help!"  
"Then they can get someone ELSE to help them, I, on the other hand, plan to be gone before that fainty girl wakes up."  
I uncrossed my arms, and stood up straight, before talking a few steps towards the door.  
"Come on, let's go." I told my apprentice, not waiting for him as I walked to the door.  
Before I made it outside, I heard one of the girl's voice, the non-fainty ginger, exclaiming, "She's waking up!"  
I looked back, a little disappointed that I didn't leave in time. For some reason I thought it was better that I didn't see the girl awake, but it was too late now, and still Shadow wouldn't follow me out.

**Carolanne's POV**

My head hurt like hell as I tried to remember what was going on. My vision was swimming and I was panicking a lot, trying to figure out what was going on. Mary's face came into view, along with Shadow and oh boy.  
No wonder I felt this woozy, I was not good at keeping my cool around guys.  
" Did I… faint?" I asked, my voice cracking and raw. I was really thirsty, and still feeling like crap. I sat up and looked around at the concerned faces.  
"Yeah." Dark Link answered before Mary had a chance, and I looked up at him, my eyes slightly wide. I maybe ended up staring at him for a bit longer then normal, but eventually I broke my gaze, and shook my head in attempt to get my vision back to completely normal.  
I looked over at my best friend's relived face. I opened my mouth to speak before I suddenly had a red-head glomping me.

"You scared the crap out of me! Don't ever do that again!" I chuckled at her, before patting her on the head. She released me from the grip of doom before standing up.  
"I'm alright, don't worry." I smiled at her, before slowly getting to my feet.  
" So, um. Hi." The awkwardness was quite apparent in my voice as I rubbed the back of my arm and bit my lip, looking up at Dark and Shadow, and at Mary. Stupid tall people.

**Mary's POV**

We all stood there a bit awkwardly for a time. Then the thought came to me. Dark and Shadow don't even know our names! Luckily I was saved the weird first introduction, as Carolanne introduced herself.

"My name is Carolanne. And this is Mary." I was extremely relieved I didn't have to say my name. I always hated around-the-circle introductions.

"Dark. Dark Link." Dark Link looked a bit unhappy at giving his name.

Shadow was looking down at his boots, seemingly very interested in them. He looked up at me slightly and mumbled "Shadow" before looking back down.

"And I'm Navi!" Navi exclaimed. I had completely forgotten she was even here. It was just from the corner of my eye, but it looked like Dark had some kind of hatred for Navi, almost wanting to punch her, or something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark's POV**

"Oh great, the fairy's here." I muttered to myself, glaring at everything. I could feel a migraine starting to form in the back of my head, the longer I looked at her. "Is there any way to turn off the brightness that is you?"  
"Well the only way for my light to go out is for me to die…"  
"No." The fainty girl, Carolanne, said before I could reply. "You are not killing her, we need her."  
"I doubt she's that important, plus shouldn't she be with fairy boy or whatever?"  
"You're his shadow; doesn't that make you the same as him?" Mary interrupted, almost hesitantly,  
"No. Don't even think that. Shame on you. Shame. Shameeeeee."  
I could see both of the girls trying to hold in their laughter. "It is not something to laugh at. We are both a lot different than Link."  
"No, No, of course you are, I totally believe you." Carolanne said sarcastically, grinning and laughing a bit.  
"I need air." I make my way towards the door, reaching for the handle before stopping. "wait, you." I point to the red head. "Come with me."  
"What? Why?!" She replied, a little startled.  
"You want to get food for the fainty girl don't you."  
"That's not my name." Carolanne piped in, only to be ignored by everyone around her.  
" But it's _Dark_ out, what if I get lost in the_ Shadows_…?" Both the girls erupted into laughter, muttering something about 'Puns' in between giggles. I looked at Shadow to see if he had any idea what they were talking about, but he looked just as confused and slightly afraid as I felt.  
"You'll be fine, just come on." I left the room, being flanked by Mary, leaving both Shadow and Carolanne by themselves.

**Carolanne's POV**

"I wonder why he took Mary with him." I said after a few moments of awkward silence, trying to make some sort of conversation. Dark and Mary had been gone a little while, and both myself and Shadow had taken a seat on the floor, leaning up against the wall.  
Shadow just shrugged, still looking at the door.  
We sat silently for a little while, I tried to think of something to talk about but to be honest I wasn't great at conversation at all. Maybe I should ask him about himself? I thought to myself, before asking, "So why were in Kakiriko village anyhow?" I asked him, "I mean, aren't you evil or something?"  
Shadow looked startled at that. "How did you know I was evil?"  
"Well my best friends like your stalker, she knows almost everything about you, she's read the manga, played your game, she knows a lot about you."  
Shadow blinked slowly. "What's a manga? And, wait, my game? What?"  
"Oh. Rightttt. Might not've been the best thing to tell you, but too late now the cats outta the bag. Let's just say she's magic okay."  
"Um okay that's weird but alright. And to answer your question let's just say I'm neutral at the moment, neither evil nor good."  
I nodded at his answer, before looking back at the door and biting my lip nervously. I really shouldn't have told him that.

**Mary's POV**

"So…. The town's pretty _Dark_ tonight, huh?" I said as I started to pick off the cucco feathers from earlier.  
"I'm guessing its dark every night…"  
"But even though it's _Dark, _I can still see _Shadows_."  
"Yes you can. It's still a little bright out…"  
"Maybe the light is… _Link_ed to the _Shadows_. Maybe we should _Navi_gate to the indoors."  
I could see the confusion and irritation on Dark's face as I made pun after pun. Oh, I could've done the sages as well, but that's going a bit too far…  
Dark stopped walking. "I have no idea what you're doing, but stop. It's driving me crazier."  
"Er? You're already crazy?" I wasn't expecting him to admit to being crazy.  
"I was created by Ganondorf, what do you think?"  
"Oh, so you were created by Ganondorf." I said pryingly.  
"Um, yes. I was created by Ganondork, I mean dorf. Um, what?"  
I was about to say something when I tripped and fell on my face. Wonderful.  
"A… basket?" Dark said. I picked myself up and turned around to see Dark holding a basket. "It's addressed to you and the fainty-girl."  
"What?" I said while picking up a note on top of the basket. The note read:

'_Thought you needed help  
Hope we were right…_

_~The Sages _ _'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadow's POV**

I was staring at the door, hoping it would open within the next second. The fainty-girl, Carolanne, was sitting, staring at her knees. Dark and the red-head, Mary, have only been gone for about 10 minutes, but it felt like forever. I wasn't sure why, but I felt alone. I couldn't stop thinking about her…  
Then, suddenly, the door slammed open.  
"Where is she?! Did she faint again?" Mary came running into the room. Dark walking in behind her.  
"I'm alright. Calm down. It was only one time!" Carolanne said calmly.  
"Oh, good!" Mary said, relieved. She sat down beside her friend. It took me a bit to realize she was looking at me, and smiling. Strangely, my heart lifted greatly.  
"The ginger tripped over this basket, so we brought it back here." Dark dropped the basket he was holding, walked over to the wall opposite Carolanne and leaned against it.

**Mary's POV**

"You don't tell people when someone trips over something, Dark." I said, fairly embarrassed. Dark was smirking across the room, and laughing quietly to himself. "Aaaaaanyways. There's a note. Read it, Onee-chan."  
"Onee-chun?" Shadow asked, his head tilted slightly.  
"Haha. Noobster…" I whispered jokingly to Carolanne. She laughed before reading the note. I started rummaging through the basket.  
There was an assortment of foods, mostly bread, a few bottles of water, Lon Lon Milk and Red Potions, clothing, boots, and also cloaks, which made me happy, and a separate bag, I'm guessing to hold all the extra things. There were also two weapons. A sword of sorts, similar to the Kokiri Sword, almost like a dagger, and a Bow, with a bundle of arrows.  
"That's a lot of stuff…" Carolanne said while picking up a brown tunic, holding it up to see if it would fit.  
"I'm surprised the Sages fit it all into one basket." I said, picking up one of the boots.

**Carolanne's POV**

"Okay boys, we've got to change. If you don't mind…" I gestured to the door, "vacating the premises for a while, so we may get into something more comfortable." The two shadow people made their way outside and I shut the door behind them, before turning to Mary.  
"Okay, there seems to be a brown tunic, a sky blue tunic, white knee-length leggings, white baggy pants, dark brown ankle boots, brown shin-length boots, and belts. Which do you like?" I asked my friend, and she picked out her outfit and changed while I did the same.  
Mary decided on the sky blue tunic, the baggy pants, and the shin length boots. "You look like you belong in this world, with the blue top and the auburn hair." I grinned at her, before glancing down at my outfit. I didn't look great, and I didn't look colourful, but it worked for now. And everything fit perfectly as well. I wore a brown tunic that cut off mid-thigh, and a brown belt, with knee-length white leggings and dark brown ankle-boots. With my brown hair included, that's a whole lotta brown.

"I want the bow." Mary said, picking it up as I reached for the Kokiri-like Sword. "Go ahead, I can't aim at all so I think the sword knife thingy is better for me any who."  
I picked up the small sheathed sword, before attaching the sheath to my belt and taking out the sword. I swung it a few times in the air, almost hitting myself in the head, before putting it back in my belt. "Remind me to learn how to use that soon."  
We called the guy's back into the room from outside as Mary put on her quiver and cloak, and I put my cloak as well as the other items into the separate bag to put on my back.  
"Okay gang, what's the action plan. We've got clothing now, so I suppose that means you'll be leaving?" I asked them, as Mary gave an almost inaudible whimper behind me. I didn't want them to go, either.

**Dark Link's POV**

I looked to Shadow, only to see him looking at me with such puppy dog eyes. I looked around and saw that Mary was pouting as well, and I could only imagine the fainty gir-Carolanne's face, I couldn't even bring myself to look at her out of fear of being affected even more then I have. Stupid Girl.  
"Maybe we should stay around them for a little while longer, right Dark?" Shadow asked me, his eyes begging me to say yes. "I mean, it's not like they can defend themselves yet right?"  
"That much is obvious." I took a minute to think about it, before finally giving in. "Fine, alright, we'll stay around. But we can't stay here forever, so tomorrow morning we need to figure out what we're doing alright." I glanced at Carolanne to see the biggest grin on her face, and I found myself smiling as well. Not a smirk, not an evil grin, but a smile. God dammit this girl is going to ruin me.


End file.
